Lifeless
by RavenBlack07
Summary: The story begins with a normal day, a normal girl, and someone who seeks to change it all. Keywords: School shooting shootings death friendship
1. Authors Note

Authors Note: School shootings are becoming more and more common. I am tired of watching all the attention going to the murderer and not the victims.

Thanks to all the recent events and a school shooting a close friend of mine was caught in the middle of last year, I have developed a constant fear of what

could go wrong one day at my school.

I always wonder what I would do in a situation like this. Not to say I would react the way the main charachter does. But I would hope that if it came a time where I would test

how selfless I am I would do the right thing. These images plague my mind on a daily basis. I decided to write it down hoping it would ease my mind. I don't usually write the way

this story is written so please keep in mind this was written in a few hours (the complete story). I also wanted to apologize for the story being so short but I really wanted to finish

it all in one sitting. If I am getting good feedback I will keep posting. On that note please rate and review. Any comments are appreciated and I hope that you enjoyed the story.


	2. Chapter 1:Final Moments

Chapter 1

Final Moments

"I swear!" Anne squealed. "You're an idiot." Alison said taking another drag from her cigarette.

It was break and Alison stood with Anne and Johnathan in their usual spot in the back of the school smoking. They kept a look out for the vice principle who would usually make

them move due to 'No smoking on school grounds'

"I'm serious you should totally sign up for voice over on French porn!" "Sure," Alison said "let me just call my agent and tell him that that's the career path I want to take. Screw

the acting I want to do voice over for porn." "Hey, it's not just any porn Alison… its French porn." Johnathan said with a smile.

Alison playfully pushed him and they all laughed. "You going to Math today?" Alison asked Johnathan. "I've got to; I've been missing too many classes. I'm on contract now"

"God, you know, sometimes this doesn't feel like adult ed. It feels like I'm still on the actual high school side hoping I don't get caught doing something bad. The kids on the

youth side probably have more freedom then us!" Anne exclaimed. "Um, loser you are still a youth, you realize that right?" Alison said. "How old are you now, twelve?"

"Funny…Bitch, I'm seventeen and it's not my fault that I'm not only smarter but younger than you too. Don't lie…I know you're jealous." Anne teased.

Alison, Johnathan and Anne all went to an adult education school to get their high school diplomas. This was a school for troubled students in normal high schools who

transferred for more freedom, Immigrants who required credits to enter university or for students who dropped out and want to get their diploma. The school was shaped in a

large rectangle and divided down the middle. Half was for the youth and normal high school the other half for the Adult education.

"Alright I'm off to class, you coming? Johnathan asked. "Yeah, see ya Anne." "Bye"

Alison sat in her Math class bored as usual. She already racked her brain with as much math as she could for hour and for the next ten minutes decided to look out the window

and down into the school. She always found it odd that they had a window looking into the school. 'Is it to piss off the students who are still in class watching while everyone

else has a break or the students who are skipping?' she thought.

At this point there wasn't much going on. There were about eight student's total. Some going to their lockers, some just talking to friends. She never quite understood why

people skipped there third period class. If she decided to skip it was usually to go home… home, she sighed, that seemed like a good idea.

'Maybe I'll go home after this' she thought to herself. She turned her head to look at the clock and see what time it was… it was then that her head snapped back to the

window. Loud popping sounds caught her attention. That is when she saw him, a student she knew well, no one she particularly liked. One she often got into fights with during

her last period class. He was dressed in casual wear, blue jeans and a t-shit that barley fit his slim build. His was dressed in his usual attire, except this time the addition was a gun

held in his right hand. She watched in horror as one student fell to the ground then another. Other students were running trying to get away. Alison turned her head to see her

class at full attention to the noise confused to what they were hearing.

"Someone has a gun downstairs, he's shooting at students.'' She said.

The class began to panic. Her friend Johnathan watched in horror at the gruesome seen below. Students began to collect their things in a hurry to get out.

"Class!" the teacher bellowed "Please remain calm!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? This guy is shooting people downstairs and you want us to stay calm? Fuck this shit I'm out of here." One student yelled back.

"Wait!" Alison heard herself saying. She felt terror rising and a sense of courage along with it. "Listen I need everyone to exit through the east side of the school, that's where he

walked in from the chances of him going back that way are slim, once you get outside get as far away as you can! And please someone call the police. If we plan on getting out

of here safely we can't make a lot of noise and give him more targets to pick off, got it?"

Everyone stared at Alison shocked at her clam way of thinking in a time of panic. Alison lead everyone in the correct direction making sure they all got out of the class room.

"Aren't you coming?" Johnathan asked. The teacher stopped as well.

"You go on ahead; I'm going to alert the rest of the students, as many as I can. I need to get to the youth side to let them know what's happening."

"Are you mad? Let's just get out!"

"I can't, not if I can do something to make sure people get out alive." She responded.

"Fine but I'm going to help." He said shocked at his own willingness.

Alison thought for a moment."Okay, you have your cell?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to run to the youth side and let them know what's going on. Tell them to evacuate their side of the building as fast as they can. Call me when you're on your way

back. But if you don't want to you don't have to come back. It's understandable" she didn't expect him to return. She almost hoped he wouldn't.

The sounds of screams could be heard from downstairs followed by gunshots, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll call in 3 minutes, I mean it Alison when I say you better answer"

"I will." They parted ways; Alison began opening doors alerting people as quickly as she could directing class by class where to go. Her voice constantly interrupted by screams

and sounds of a gun. "Remain close to the wall…leave your things your life is more important." She would tell them. Fear gripped her body like the coils of a snake, it

slowly wrapped around her with every realization of what was happening.

The school was nearly empty when she felt her phone vibrating "Hello?" she answered breathless from running. She realized at this moment that she needing to quit smoking. At

the same time she laughed at her urge for a cigarette.

"Where are you?" She heard Johnathans' voice ask in both a panic and relief of her safety.

Walking at a fast pace she reached the middle of the hall and responded "I'm on the west side of the school on the adult end I'm trying to get to the east side to get out…" she

dropped her phone shocked at the sight in front of her. The boy who she always fought with in class… Michael stood at the end of the hall before her with a gun in her direction.

Authors Note:

So this is the end of Chapter one. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger...but...if you want more... rate and reveiw it!!!!


	3. Chapter 2:Face to Face

Chapter 2

Face to Face

She couldn't turn back she was too far from the direction she came from to turn back and the thought of her getting shot while trying to escape framed her mind with her possible

fate. "Well what do you know; it's the bitch I've been looking for. I was hoping you were still around" he said with a cold smile.

Alison stood unable to move, unable to breathe.

"What? No smart ass remarks like you usually have in class? Not so tough now that you're on the other end of a gun, huh?" He said anger rising.

"Mike, please don't do this." She pleaded. She thought of her mother whom she didn't always get along with but has been trying to make an effort to reconcile, she realized at this

moment how much she really loved her. She thought of her brother her one and only brother who had helped her through so many hard times, the memories of them laughing

together and how she wanted just one more chance to see him. She thought of all her friends from school wondering if they were okay. She thought of her best friend Lena who

worked so hard but still managed to find time for them to hang out and have girls' nights out. She thought of her future, her dreams, and her goals. She wasn't ready to die. But

she was almost certain that time had come. And it all came down to one boy who was rowdy in class and all she wanted was to learn. She remembered all those comments she

made to him. How he use to poke a pencil at her or throw things. Alison learned that her sarcasm was her way of fighting back. She always managed to put Michael in his place

but this time he had her where he wanted.

"Michael, please don't do this…" he mocked back. "You always thought you were so smart, now look at you, begging at my feet" he said still keeping the gun steadily pointed at

her. His hands didn't shake she noticed… he was calm.

"Why, Michael? What did any of those students do to you?" she felt tears rising. She wanted so bad to be anywhere else.

"Why? Why!?!" he smiled one last time, evil protruding through his eyes. "Because I can" In that a final gunshot was heard and Alison fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3:Goodbye My Friend

Chapter 3

Goodbye My Friend

"Oh my god, Alison… Alison?!" Johnathan ran towards her body on the floor. "Alison, answer me!" He yelled.

Alison moaned as Johnathan held her body up. "What happened? Oh my god, Mike! Where's Michael?" she stood up alert as her memory regained. She remembered a gun,

Michael holding it, and a shot. She looked at her body and realized that her left arm was injured. She didn't notice the pain or throbbing that was pulsing through it, the adrenalin

in her body overpowered it. That's when she saw Michaels limp body laying on the ground.

"I think he shot at you and then turned the gun on himself." Johnathan answered.

Alison began to sob, she stared death in the face for what felt like an eternity and now she was safe. She cried in Johnathans arms as he held his friend close. He realized what she

had done. The courage she had and how she put her own life on the line to make sure everyone else was safe.

"You are amazing you know that?" he said. Alison looked up at her friend and composed herself.

She smiled lightly at him "I just want to get out of here."

He helped her up and they began to walk together Alison still in shock. They reached the bottom of the stairwell and the thought of leaving that school never made her feel more

alive. They reached the back doors of the school and realized they were locked.

"That's strange… these are always open." Johnathan said.

"Look…" Alison pointed at the visible chains blocking their exit.

"Wow he really planned this all out didn't he? Come on let's go through the front"

Reluctantly Alison and Johnathan began to walk into the area where the shootings first began knowing what lied ahead. Blood was visible on the floor along with some injured

students. Some moaning in pain, others lying completely still. Alison felt tears welling up, some were students she recognized. No one she knew personally but people she saw in

the halls. She never stopped to say hello or even get to know them… and now she never will. They continued to walk until they almost reached the door. That's when Alison

recognized a body lying on the ground.

"Anne? No…please God No!!" she ran towards the lifeless body of her friend. She kneeled next to it holding her head with her uninjured arm. "Anne? Please Anne, wake up!"

she tapped her face a few times hoping to get a reaction. "Anne! Come on sweetie," tears began to fall. "Help!!" she yelled "Somebody please! Johnathan call 9-1-1." She knew

it was pointless, she heard the sirens nearing the school.

"She's gone Alison" Johnathan said tears formed in his own eyes staring down at a girl who had so much ahead of her taken away.

"No!!! She can't be! Anne, please! Please don't do this. Please, you can't… you can't…" Her body shook uncontrollably as grief struck her. A young girl…seventeen years

old…her life taken away just because someone could.

Three police officers rush into the now empty school and stared at the massacre before their eyes. Movement caught they're attention "Police! Are you two okay?"

Alison ignored them still lost in tears couldn't answer even if she wanted to. Johnathan stood still unable to move. The police began to speak through their radios. "one visible

injured student, one dead…suspect may still be on the loose."

"He's dead…" Johnathan whispered.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked.

"The gunman…he's on the third floor, and he's dead."

"You two, go to the third floor. I need that confirmed, check the classrooms and make sure everyone is out. Report any injured to paramedics immediately."

"Yes sir." And they were off.

"I'm going to need a statement from you two, lets get you cleaned up first."


	5. Chapter 4: Never Enough

Chapter 4

Never Enough

Alison sat in the ambulance as the paramedics cleaned her wound and wrapped it.

"You still need to go to the hospital so we can remove the bullet but other than that you'll be okay." She said with a slight smile.

Alison could tell she was trying to brighten her mood. "Will I?" she asked with contempt. "Because all the students who should really be tended too. The ones who are far more

injured than I am seem like they aren't going to be okay cause nobody does there job properly! Where were you guys 20 minutes ago when all of this started? Huh? Where were _you_?"

Alison stormed off in a rage upset her whole life was turned upside down in just minutes and she still couldn't come to grips with it all.

"Alison! Alison wait up!" Johnathan caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know"

"Alison, come on! You did everything you could have possibly done and more! Thanks to you people's lives were saved! You can't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control."

"Then why does it feel like I accomplished nothing!" Alison felt tears ready to burst but she forced them back…she'd done enough crying for one day. "A seventeen year old girls

life was taken. She was somebody's daughter! Someone's sister! Som…Someone's friend…" a tear managed to escape her hold but she still fought them back.

"It's not your fault" Johnathan pleaded.

"Really and what if I decided to leave the school with everyone else? Maybe I could have bumped into her maybe I could have saved her!"

"There's no way to know that, Alison. Thanks to you people got out safely. You did the one thing no one else would have had the courage to do. You took control and made

sure that the death toll was far less then what it could have been."

"It's not fair! Why does it feel like everything I accomplished today amounted to nothing? Why wasn't it me? It should have been me. I should have been downstairs and she

should have been safe."

"Alison, nothing that happened today was fair. But if you would have left with everyone else who's to say it would have been worse. Maybe it would have been both of you…or

me. There's no way to change what happened, all I know is that you are alive and because of that…so are several other students…come on…lets go get you fixed up."

Johnathan stared at Alison for the first time again. It was like the first day of school when he saw this edgy girl with a huge heart. He didn't know then how big her heart truly was

until now; it was like seeing her again for the first time. Only this time, there was something broken inside of her.

"I don't think I every will be 'fixed' after this" Alison said.

They walked side by side towards the ambulance. Afraid of tomorrow but knowing they must live today. The media was present, the school was now their playground to begin

the game of telling the story first and whom had the details laid out the best. They interviewed students, mostly the ones who wanted to be on TV. The students who witnessed

nothing, and got out of the school first.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Johnathan reached into his pocket. "I picked this up as we were leaving" he handed her the cell phone she dropped.

Alison hesitated for a moment afraid to hold it knowing where the last call took place. She stared at it in a daze almost not knowing what to do with it, before she could

contemplate it rang causing her to jump briefly. It was her mother, without a second thought she answered

"Mom?" she asked relieved to hear her voice again wishing she could hug her.

"Alison? Oh, Alison, are you okay? It's all over the news I've been trying to call you but there was no answer. You had me so worried."

"Mom…"

"Yes?" "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I don't want you to worry but I need to go to the hospital. I was shot in the arm."

"Which hospital? Oh, my god, are you sure you alright? I can't believe it! Go now, let me know which hospital and I'm leaving." Her mothers' panicked voice almost calmed her.

Her mother always panicked, no matter how small an injury or cold. She could imagine the stress she's going through knowing her daughter was shot.

"I'll call you when I find out, I love you mom. Bye" She couldn't help but be grateful that it wouldn't be the last time she said those words. Alison promptly made a phone call to

her brother and then to her best friend Lena.

"You were what? There was a shooting at your school? Are you serious?" Lena was stress ball not in the same way as her mother but she came pretty close. "You're okay

though right? It's just your arm? They're not going to have to remove it are they?"

Alison couldn't help but smile lightly at her friends over active imagination. "No, they're not going to have to cut it off."

"Okay, well let me know what hospital you're going to so I can meet you there." She said.

"Get in line with the rest." At this moment she noticed the officer coming her way, Alison new what was coming. "Hey listen, I got to go, but I will call you asap when I get there, okay?"

"You better."

"I promise." Alison hung up and with Johnathan by her side they met with the officer.

"I know this is tough for you guys but we need to get a statement while it's still fresh in your memory." Alison and Johnathan stared at each other briefly and in a silent

acknowledgement began to recap the events that changed their lives forever.


	6. Chapter 5: The Local News

Chapter 5

The Local News

It had only been two days for the media to fully report the events of that day.

One student walked into the school loaded with ammunition and ready to kill. Before his spree he locked the back doors to assure his targets were easier. After finishing what

he could on the ground floor he proceeded to the third level to pick off any remaining students. He found one student and managed to injure her just before turning the gun onto

himself. The details of his motives are still unclear but police are running a full investigation. The have visited the students house and have not discussed if they found anything of

any relevance. The total amount of students were 23 injured, 8 are in critical condition and 15 are suffering from minor injuries. Primarily to their extremities, 7 students were

killed. The school has closed for the remainder of the week to allow students to grieve and to clean up the school. They are also offering counseling to students who feel they

need it. There is one student we'd been told who was aiding students in evacuating the building and even came face to face with the gunman moments before he shot her and

then himself. The student wishes not to be identified and wishes to be left alone, however; when we contacted her via telephone, this is what she had to say:

_"I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I wasn't trying to be a 'hero' nor do I want to be seen as one. The events of that day are unfortunate and should _

_never have happened. I would hope that the media would put more emphasis on the students lost and keep their memories alive oppose to circulating their time on _

_who and why this person did what they did. Bottom line is…people lost their lives and obsessing over the killer doesn't help their families. It hurts. Please allow _

_everyone to grieve alone, don't plague there houses with phone calls and possible interviews to get more ratings because frankly no mother or father should have to _

_bury their child nor should they relive over and over again how they died. The last thing those families need right now is to watch what everyone seems to call a _

_'hero' that lived when their children where the unfortunate ones who didn't. It's not fair, so please don't release my name and leave me to my own loss of a friend. _

_That would be the best gift to give me at a time like this."_

We cannot release the name of this extraordinary young woman…but what we can say is that she is truly what every person should be. She thought of everyone else that day

and put herself last. We want to respect her wishes and we will not be mentioning further details of the gunman, but instead of the people whose lives were taken too soon. We

also created an e-mail for the young lady for anyone who would like to show their support can, it's located at the bottom of the screen…


End file.
